


Non-Distributed Commercials

by Algae_RA1



Series: 启＆大和 [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 感谢 阿岚的生日贺图，和去年一样没有图就没有本篇！（喂我家启 & 大和甜甜甜饼





	Non-Distributed Commercials

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 阿岚的生日贺图，和去年一样没有图就没有本篇！（喂
> 
> 我家启 & 大和
> 
> 甜甜甜饼

 

金曜日，JP‘s的局长大人放着好端端的假期不去休息，干了件连启都跌破眼镜（无镜片纯耍帅用）的事。换上了相对（JP’s制服而言）普通人的便装，峰津院大和打了辆车跑去启的广告点探了个班。  
当然这是启脑内多重滤镜的结论，事实并非如此。不过从行动和结果论上来说，大和行程的终点是启拍广告的摄影棚（的同一建筑内）也是不争的事实，这么一来，说他是探班也不为过。  
  
以上的废话都是为了解释为什么启在拍摄休息期间出门上个洗手间都能看见被事务所的经纪人围着讨论要不要加入的一脸不愉快表情的大和。熟知大和个性的启立刻打断了经纪人这很可能导致无妄之灾的敬业举动，以灿烂的营业用笑容说着“抱歉啊这是我亲友，只可远观哦。”然后把人拉进了工作室。  
  
今天的工作是拍摄人像，意外的是搭配用具竟然是高中时使用的翻盖式手机。九宫格的按键，翻盖款式，红外传输，除了电话和简讯外——就只有“那个”功能令人印象深刻。某个念头在启脑子中转过一秒，不过马上就被其他的事情分了心。化妆头发衣服，pose表情眼神，每一项都需要注意。  
  
但工作就是不顺利。不谈NG的次数，就连摄影师本人似乎也下不定注意，来回换了好几套。启知道自己受到了那不存在的影响，但是那是构成他的一部分，只要没有被明确指出，无论如何他也不想改。  
——毕竟他是为了自己而活的人嘛，能让他改变的世界上也只有一个人。  
  
于是现在的启，在解决了经纪人的问题之后，意识到自己或许在经受一次非常困难的考验。  
  
大和，无论如何都能一眼看穿自己的人，正饶有兴味地站在摄影台的正前方。  
  
完蛋了。  
完·蛋·了。  
  
甚至连招牌性的笑容都出现了一瞬间的僵硬，他没法在大和面前掩饰自己。依照指示拍好了pose，可眼神还是不住地往那个人的方向飘去。  
  
“久世君，请对着镜头，脸再往这个方向偏一点。”  
“好的，就这样，手抬高。”  
“请回忆一下接到喜欢的人的短讯的时候的心情……”  
  
启只觉得第一次面对镜头的时候都不如这一刻紧张。虽然不吝于甜言蜜语，但是以这种方式把自己完全暴露在大和面前，分享只有他们才知道的秘密。简直是公开表白和自我剖析一样的难为情。  
  
好不容易等到再一次中断，启走下高台，从助理手中接过水瓶，直接按上因为灯光和羞耻而烧得发烫的脸颊。一抬眼却看见大和迎面走来，眼里满盈着笑意，刚刚压下去的热度瞬间又泛了上来。还没等他想好要怎么开口，却半路插进了摄影师，对方提议道：  
  
“是你的朋友吗，久世君？身体和脸都非常棒，今天要不要也来试试看？”  
  
启刚想如法炮制之前对经纪人用的一套，却冷不防大和先开了口：  
  
“如果不外流，不公开，我可以拍。”  
  
“您是……”  
  
“峰津院。”大和平淡地说出了自己的姓。  
  
启见状，连忙加上一句：“他可不是圈内人，看在我的份上，拍完之后把所有的材料都给我，不要外传，好吗？”  
  
“……”左右为难了一阵，但是似乎创作的欲望占了上风，摄影师最终点了点头：“那就这样吧。等会请多指教了，峰津院先生。”  
  
话题被这么一岔，启只来得及对大和小小抱怨一句，就又到开工的时间。  
  
这次是大和先上的台。  
  
本来就偏淡的颜色被强光一打变得几乎透明，浅紫色的眼睛也通亮成无机质的水晶一般。虽然毫无经验，但是对自己身体和表情有绝对控制力的大和完美地遵从着指令。  
  
“请看镜头，脸往这个方向稍微偏一点，手抬高。”  
“请回忆一下从手机中收到好消息的心情。”  
  
……那一瞬间，启连周围的惊呼都听不见了。他知道那双眼睛透过镜头，落在自己身上，也知道和那个弯起的唇角所展示的是怎样的承诺和期许。所有的伤痕和痛苦所留下的痕迹都在这个人面前模糊了。  
  
“我们会在一起的。”  
“不，我们在一起，永远。”

  
  
After story  
回去的时候开的是启的车，驾驶座上的人是大和。  
上车的时候启带着口罩，说着“累死了~~”就自顾自开了后座门，直接躺了进去。半点不见平时客气又亲切的模样，唯一送他到停车场的助理要不是顾着合约，简直想要去匿版上发一条关于偶像私生活的八卦。  
  
大和也由着他，想了想自己之后两天的安排，把车开回了芝公园旁的公寓——地方也是启租的，说是方便工作之后随时可以回来休息一下，离国会议事堂也近，万一……也来得及。  
  
车库门禁房间的钥匙门卡，大和全都有一份。他停好车，从后视镜里看着躺倒在后座上的启，背对着自己盖着外套，头发软软地塌下来，头埋在手臂间，全都无言地说着“我真的很累”。  
  
习惯性顺着启的大和拿出了报告书，把车窗开了一条缝，灯光调到最暗的一档，开始处理公文。  
  
等到启睡足了睁开眼睛，看到的就是车顶灯在大和头顶打出的暖黄色光晕。他伸出手，却在还差一点的时候听到平稳的声音从前面传来：“醒了？”  
啧了一声，他懒洋洋地开口，声音里带着一点刚刚睡醒的暗哑：“嗯，睡了个好觉。”  
合上屏幕，大和解开车锁，开门下车，然后拉开后门：“那就上去吧。”伸出手。  
半点迟疑没有，启搭上自己的手，任由对面一个用力将自己拉出去：“好啊，冰箱里还有上次留的半瓶气泡酒——”  
“先吃饭。”  
“好好好，先吃饭，亲爱的。”  
看着已经恢复平时状态的启，大和勾了勾嘴角，看得启心里一动，不好的预感升了起来。  
  
然而等到吃完外卖，整理好餐桌，拿出酒和杯子，大和都没有再说过什么，启知道不会就这么过去的。他决定抢先下手，一支杯子推到大和面前，他眉眼弯弯，笑容灿烂：“现在可以喝了吧？”便径自拔开瓶塞，透明带着一点桃红的液体注入了杯子。  
  
大和看着启倒好两杯酒，趁着他放下酒瓶的时候搂住了对方的腰，低头搁在肩膀上，抬起左手遮住了启的眼睛，声音里带着只有启才认得出的愉快：“我问，你答。结束了才能喝。”  
“不然呢？”带着点挑衅意味。  
“你觉得呢？”一个吻轻轻落在耳廓上，大和满意地感到手下身体一瞬间的颤抖。  
“你学坏了。”  
“拜你所赐。”  
  
“今天是不是走神了？”  
“是。”回答得飞快。  
“在想之前的事情吗？”  
“没错。”理直气壮。  
“……不存在的时间吗？”稍微顿了一顿，声音也低了下去。  
“……是的。”带着轻微的叹息。  
“还在痛吗？”  
“……”启眨了眨眼，睫毛扫过大和掌心，一阵酥痒，“大和太温柔了，明明知道我是怎么样的人。”  
“那一战之前你看我的样子，我不会忘记的。”安静了片刻，“我现在也知道了。”  
明明是开着冷气的房间里，也没有吊顶的白光，启却觉得整个人烧得比工作时更厉害了，放弃一般地向后靠上大和：“啊……真是的，不要让我想起那么丢脸的事情。”  
“直率地表达自己的感情，并不丢脸。”  
“……”启张了张嘴，发现自己噎得厉害，干脆闭上了。  
“我知道，你今天也是想起了那时候的事。”大和的声音在耳边想起，是只给启的安抚，“我早点发现就好了。”  
手心传来温热的湿度，启略带着哽咽的声音响了起来：“我投降……怕你了……那个时候，真的，很害怕，怕自己后悔……哪一种选择都……你在这里，真是太好了……”  
没有料到的激烈反应让大和一惊，他加重了手上的力度，将人用力按在怀里。  
“……你弄哭我了，我要赔罪。”很快就从失态中恢复过来的启为了掩饰，要求道。  
“好的，”半点犹豫也没有，大和放下了左手，吻了吻还是湿漉漉的眼睛，“你说什么就是什么。”  
  
“……这个平时有什么区别啊！”  
“晚了，你已经说出口了。”  
“啧。”  
  
玻璃边沿轻轻相撞，发出了清脆的声响。  
“生日快乐，启。”  
“生日快乐，大和！”  
  
End


End file.
